Darna (upcoming film)
| starring = | narrator = | music = | cinematography = | editing = | studio = ABS-CBN Film Productions | distributor = Star Cinema | released = | runtime = | country = Philippines | language = Filipino | budget = | gross = }} Darna is an upcoming Philippine superhero film based on the comic book superheroine created by Mars Ravelo and Nestor Redondo. The film is directed by Jerrold Tarog. Production Development Erik Matti signed to direct a new film version of Darna in 2015, with Star Cinema and Matti's Reality Entertainment co-producing the project. Matti stated that the film is aimed "to revive not just the people who knows [sic] Darna but also with the people who will know Darna for the first time." Producing a unique storyline posed a challenge to the director, as he did not want to be accused of copying from other big superhero movies such as those produced by Marvel Studios. Matti envisioned Darna as a coming-of-age story that is serious in tone (similar to that of The Dark Knight Trilogy) but with gore aplenty. Of his approach to Darna as a character, he said: }} A teaser trailer for Darna was shown during the 2015 Metro Manila Film Festival, whose visual effects were provided by Mothership VFX, the same company that worked on some of Matti's earlier films. According to Matti, the teaser was released ahead of the then-upcoming 2016 election as a ruse to make audiences think that Matti's next film was "politics-related". Around this time, the lead actress for the role of Darna had yet to be revealed. Sources reported that Matti had begun principal photography on the film in March 2018, starting with the "simpler scenes". However, on October 4, 2018, ABS-CBN released a press statement announcing that Matti had parted ways with the network as well as Star Cinema "due to creative differences", and that the studio was closing in on a new director. On October 5, 2018, Jerrold Tarog came on board to replace Matti. In December 2018, Tarog revealed that he had begun working on a new script and costume for the film, the latter of which he said would be "more practical". Casting Angel Locsin, who played Darna in the 2005 TV series, agreed to reprise her role when approached by Matti; however, she was forced out of the project following a back injury. Matti lamented that the project carried a "burden" following Locsin's departure, explaining that she was quite irreplaceable as he felt she was highly anticipated for the role. To revitalize the project, Matti uploaded a teaser photo of a hooded woman to Instagram, indicating that production on Darna had not stalled. Several actresses had auditioned to replace Locsin, including Liza Soberano, KC Concepcion, Jessy Mendiola, Nadine Lustre, Sarah Lahbati, and Sarah Geronimo. Soberano replaced Locsin by May 2017. In April 2019, however, ABS-CBN released a press statement announcing that Soberano had left the project due to a finger bone injury she acquired during production for the network's 2018 TV series Bagani, and that the studio had begun casting on a new actress. Filming The film is scheduled (and will be one of the first) to be shot at ABS-CBN's new sound stages at San Jose del Monte, Bulacan, in the second quarter of 2019. References External links * Category:Upcoming films Category:Philippine films Category:Philippine superhero films Category:Superheroine films Category:Star Cinema films Category:Films directed by Jerrold Tarog